Changing the Inevitable
by Didiodo
Summary: Bella and Edward try to shape a perfect future for themselves with the knowledge of the books (Twilight saga) for aid, but they find they're fighting a losing battle. Will things turn out the same or can they improve upon mistakes while all the time wondering – who send them the books and why? Full summary inside. Slight AU. Bella x Edward. Vampires and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **

Bella mysteriously receives the entire Twilight Saga a week before moving to Forks. She reads them and takes it as a warning, so for Edwards's sake she doesn't move to Forks and instead moves with Renee and Phil to Florida. Bella sends the Cullen's a letter warning them about possible future problems which happened in the book but keeps the details to a minimum making everyone suspicious. Edward is more curious then the rest about how a human could know this much about their world so he sets out to find her. Little does he know, he finds something even better than answers – Bella. As Bella and Edward try to shape a perfect future for themselves with the knowledge of the books for aid, they find they're fighting a losing battle. Will things turn out the same or can they improve upon mistakes while all the time wondering – who send them the books and why?

The twilight books were never the end of the story, there simply just wasn't enough time for it all to be written. Bella and Edward have to find out what came next in order to stop it happening again, who can give them answers?

_**A/N: **_

This story will most likely end up being very long as I have sequel planned too. The first part of this Fic is similar to the events in twilight but the more you get in to it, the further astray from the original it gets.

My original idea was to re-write some of twilight and then move onto my sequel but I choose this way as the books allow me to get into the hard core BxE stuff faster.

**The books are a very small part of this fic!**

I will change some things to suit me, so just go along with it =), I will switch between Point of Veiws (POV) so look out for it. It will mostly be Bella POV

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Future**

I stood in the dark with the stranger, his features only outlined in the light of a solitary candle of which he stood next to, I should have been afraid of this menacing man but he was my only hope, my only hope for a life that doesn't end like this, my only hope to restore what was most precious to me. I didn't care that his eyes were red, a sign of his diet, I had more important issues. Melted waxed covered the base of the antique candle holder and every few seconds the flame would flare revealing my pale, perfect face to him, my golden eyes fixed on him showing the torment that plagued my very being and, if I had one, my soul too.

"Are you sure this is what you desire?" His voice was horse and quiet but it had an edge to it that would scare away any rational being; I of course was not. I nodded my commitment, determined that things would be better a second time around, that I, well some version of me, could change history for the better.

"There's no going back if you precede, no reset button if events turn out worse than before."

"Things can't turn out worse! I've lost everyone I love. It's not right; this isn't how it was supposed to end. I will save them. All." I ground my indestructible teeth together in determination as I replied instantly, no time needed to think or consider the consequences. I should have had doubts that messing with forces this powerful could be catastrophic to the equilibrium of the world but I honestly didn't care. What's the worst that could happen? The world ending? My world had already ended with the death of my loved ones.

"The past does not bow to anyone's will, not even mine. It does not yield its victims easily." The strange man cautioned in a knowing voice.

"It took my family, my husband and my daughter. I will make it yield!" He studied my face for a moment longer, probably trying to decide the sincerity of my vow.

He bowed his head slightly in my direction finally agreeing to help me. I don't know what I would have done if he refused me, me and Alice had spent many months tracking this elusive man down; that was until _they_ caught up with us. I was the only one to survive the attack.

I braced myself as his eyes shut making a strange but pure white light emanate from his left palm. His hand slowly approaching me in an omniscient way making me, for the first time, have doubts about this plan.

As he got closer and closer to me the light started to grow until he seemed to be holding a giant ball of iridescent light suspended in front of him. His hand started to decent at an almost painful rate of slowness until his palm lightly touched my forehead.

His touch was like a feather, soft and light but as the light from his palm engulfed me, so did the pain. A pain that was so indescribable that it made the transformation seem like but a pin prick. I remembered how I'd stayed silent during my transformation for Edward, even thinking his name wrought another type of pain that not even the light could contest with. I tried to repeat my silence here and now but I couldn't contain the wail of agony that wrenched itself from my cold lips, I subconsciously noted I had no reason to hold it in anymore, Edward was gone. Everyone was gone.

I wasn't sure how long had past as not even with my super brain could I keep track of time while under this torturous pain but after a time, before the processes could be completed; the door to the small room burst open leaving a silhouetted figure in the doorway in the full moons light.

I couldn't make out any features of the intruder but I knew who it was. It was a hunter. One of those that hunted me and my family to extinction all because we'd wounded their honour and did not roll over to their rule. All we wanted to do is live in peace but they made that impossible, they are the reason I'm alone seeking the help from a myth of a legend that was buried and forgotten for thousands of years.

I saw his eyes taking in the scene before him, his target bathed in a white light while screaming in agony and another unknown, potentially hostile individual that seemed to have an aura of power about him.

I wasn't sure what would happened if we were interrupted, would my message still be sent through time itself or will the world fall apart into oblivion? I wasn't too keen to find out and risk everything but it seemed that it was already decided. The hunter lunged at us knocking the strangers hand off my forehead, the light quickly receded and so did the pain.

The hunter had his cold, hard hands at my throat before I could recover. I knew I couldn't get out of this alive, I may be a few hundred years old but I wasn't invincible. He grip tightened as he prepared to remove my head from my body but I wasn't scared of death. I was however scared that this had all failed and my second chance to be happy was gone.

My only chance was that the strange man would save me; I had but little hope of that, as I turned my head to see if he was coming to my aid or not, I gasped. He was gone. Not gone like he'd run off to save his own hide, but gone as in vanished. The decrepit wooden flooring had a circle of scorch marks around where he was last standing.

I smiled and almost laughed but my neck was beginning to crack and come apart.

He'd done it! Got away into the past and that gave me hope that my message, or at least some of it had gone with him.

I rolled my head back to stare into my attacker's face, his features marred by battle scars and his eyes a bright red colour, yet I smiled up at him knowing that I'd won.

Just as he was about to finish me off…

The world went blank.

* * *

**Present**

My alarm clocked buzzed with a fierce determination to try and wake me. I just wanted to sleep, I always have trouble sleeping for than a few hours so I often overslept, when I could, to compensate. My hand fondled blindly around my bed side cabinet trying to hit the snooze button. After several attempts I gave up and decided to just pull out the mains power cable from the alarms back, I did and in the process sent my infuriating alarm across my room landing on the soft carpeted floor.

It still buzzed and I wasn't sure, but it seemed to have gotten angry as the beeps came faster and louder than before. I moaned into my pillow and grumbled about how I'd take my revenge on it later.

I reluctantly opened my sleepy eyes and fully awakened into the shining light of a new day in Phoenix Arizona. I sat up using the wall to support my back as I watched the light hit my skin. I twirled my hand around in its warming rays watching as my skin had no reaction at all to it. I was very pale of skin despite living in hot and sunny area most of my life where everyone else had beautiful tans.

I waddled out of my bed and picked up my alarm before switching it off and placing it back where it belonged. I'd get my revenge another day when I had more energy. I walked over to my mirror that stood on a far wall, trying to watch my steps but inevitably I tripped, on Gods knows what, and landed on the floor, heaped in a tangled mess of limbs, I could just about make out my Mum; Renee, sighing at my clumsiness below in the kitchen but didn't bother with any comforting words or checking up on her only daughter to see if she was Ok, don't get me wrong, I didn't mind, in fact I actually preferred it this way as it occurred on a daily basis and if Renee hovered around me each time, there wouldn't be enough hours in the day to do anything.

Eventually, once I'd maintained what little semblance of my balance and dignity I could, I finished my perilous journey to the mirror and observed myself. I was a little shorter than the average height for someone of my age with deep brown eyes and hair. My skin was ivory, which made me stand out of the crowd at my school but not in a good way, and I burnt like a crisp if I stayed out in the open too long.

Overall I was average, nothing special about me. I wasn't rich and drove $100,000 sports cars, I didn't have a massive chest to make all the guys dribble as they stared at me, I was super clumsy which was extremely unattractive and I wasn't the outgoing _'Hey look at me' _type of person either.

My only real bonus is that I was clever, not the super nerdy type of smart, but I was still smart. I was in lots of advanced courses in school so work was still challenging. I sighed to myself wondering what would become of my life, where my future would take me but I didn't come up with anything practically exciting but I was content with my lot, I might not have it all but I have more than a lot of others in the world so I'm grateful for whatever I could get.

I got dressed quickly as I read the time off my alarm and rushed out of my room as I realised it was a school day, and I was already late. Just outside my room, as I raced down the stairs that creaked and groaned with my footsteps, I noticed a neat pile of books just outside my room, I was curious what they were doing there as I'd never brought them and Renee and Phil, my Mums long term boyfriend, weren't the type to buy books either let alone leave them for me, which I was sure they were.

I quickly grabbed a pop tart, my work bag and a few dollars for lunch in our small kitchen with Renee making a cup of coffee for herself and Phil.

"What are those…" I took a bite and swallowed quickly, "Books outside my room?" I took another big bite while I waited for my Mum's reply.

"Books?" Renee was generally puzzled and clearly didn't know anything about them, she was always a terrible liar, "Phil sweetie… do you know anything about these books?"

"Nope. Sorry." I look at his face too, he was perfectly relaxed, not fidgeting at all, which was always his tell, while he caught up on the sports scores on our flat screen. He was a better liar than my Mum but over the years I could accurately tell if what they say is true or not, and they were telling the truth. How odd.

I was puzzled as to how they got there but I'd have to investigate later as now I was late to school… again.

"Ohh, Never mind than. See you two later." I said quickly before giving Renee a peck on the cheek and racing out of the front door and starting jogging to school while still eating my pop tart.

School wasn't anything special or exciting. Just a prison you visit five times a week where you try to play the game of the system. I was a good student, or at least I thought so, I went to all my classes, studied for all the tests and was generally well behaved. I only really had a few friends there but even they didn't get me, they didn't truly understand me. My best friend was Rebecca, she had a lot of the same interests as me such as romantic literature but she rarely showed that side of herself, most of the time she was one of those girls that was always trying to get everyone together to go to a party or something and more often than not, she'd leave with a random to guy. When she was like this, she's a bitch.

School passed uneventfully with me only tripping up on my own feet a few times, which I thought of as a victory, and a few of the boys in my class making me blush crimson by their sexual innuendos but I couldn't help that, it wasn't liked I fancied any of them but my body seemed to be hardwired to blush at the slightest sexual reference. I was fairly sure they only did it to get this reaction out of me which was known almost school wide, they'd even given me a nickname, BB, which stood for 'Blushing Bella'.

Throughout the day I tried to focus on my work but my mind kept drifting back to the books outside my room trying to figure out what they are and where they are from but I had nothing, Ok, that was a lie, I did briefly consider magic but I was too embarrassed to admit it even to myself.

I returned home in record time eager to solve this mystery silently praying that Renee or Phil had left them alone, for some reason it felt wrong thinking about her parents reading them. I barged through the front door slinging my bag into a corner before racing up the stairs where, to my relief, the books remained untouched. I gathered the 4 books in my arms before carrying them into my room and shutting my door for some privacy.

I look at the titles of each of the books, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and finally Breaking Dawn. They had nice leather covers like some of the old books you might see in a library but as I opened the first book, Twilight, and flicked through a couple of pages it was clear it was brand new, never even been opened before.

I spent a few more minutes admiring to books before I decided I wanted to know the contents and there was only one way to do that, read them. I opened up to the first page of Twilight and began to read.

At first I thought it was just a coincidence that the main character shared my name but then as I read further I realized that wasn't the case, it was me. It was written from my point of view and included all aspects of my life, Renee and Phil, Charlie; my Dad who lives in Forks Washington, how I felt and thought about things to a scary degree of accuracy. I read about how I planned to move to Forks to live with Charlie so my Mum could travel with her boyfriend, who was a minor league baseball player, which I was planning to do but I hadn't told anyone yet.

No one what so ever .

I was slightly worried that someone could have this much insight into my life, not even my own mother who I'd lived with for 15 out of my 17 years of life knew me this well. I quickly scanned to book in search of an author but no such luck so I went over to my PC in the corner of my room and typed in the titles of the 4 books into Google. There were no hits under books which was a slight relief, I didn't want my inner most thoughts being published worldwide.

I sat down again on my bed with the books and read on, it went into the future, where I moved to Forks. I sat in my room all day and most of the night skipping out on dinner to keep reading. In the early hours of the morning, I finished the first books Twilight.

_Well that was a nice story, but that's all it was, a story. Right? I mean it can't possibly be real. Vampires, an epic love, I don't know what to disbelieve in more. But… It seemed so real, I could see myself doing everything just like in the book, it was just so… me._

I was shocked, was I really starting to belief that supernatural beings live in the same small town as my Dad and that one of them falls in love with me? If I was being honest with myself I could understand falling in love with Edward because he seems so perfect but for him to fall in love with me too… that seems like a too big of lie to believe, even more so than that vampires are real.

I shook myself both physically and mentally. _This is ridiculous!_ I mentally told myself over and over trying to get me to see reason, that there has to be a logical explanation but her mind kept going back to the only solution that could possibly explain all of this – Magic.

I reached for my laptop again firing it up and opening up the internet. I had to know if this was real or some sort of sick joke. I typed in 'Forks High School' and opened up there student archive, I had to scan through a couple of pages before I found the right class, and there they were.

All of my friends that I had made in the novels were there, Jess, Mike, Ben, Angela, Tyler, Lauren. I couldn't believe it, all of these people actually existed. I went on to the next page and saw the 5 most beautifully perfect people I had ever seen; The Cullen's. They looked just like described with all of them having pale white skin and golden eyes, If I hadn't read the book I wouldn't have thought anything of it but now… the story was seeming to get more and more real. I focused on Edwards picture, although all the Cullens were beautiful none were as much as Edward. He had a chiselled jaw line that looked as if taken off a Greek god, his bronze untamed hair and the look he had in his butterscotch eyes made my heart flutter and my body melt. I may seem strange or even impossible but even by looking at his picture I was starting to fall in love with him.

No! I couldn't let that happen, I'd find a flaw in this elaborate ruse and then I'd know the truth. I surfed the net for a few minutes looking for an online version of the Quileute legends, when I found one; it was just like in the book. It told of how the tribe was descended from wolves and about the Cold Ones, which fitted with what I knew about the Cullens. I groaned; could it be that this actually was real?

I looked on the 'Forks General' hospital and saw Dr Cullen on the staff page. He fitted the bill too, flawless features, pale white skin and perfect golden eyes. I shut the laptop and stared blankly out into the early morning sky. I wasn't sure either way but I was starting to consider that the Cullens were actually vampires and that these books were somehow a prediction of future events if I moved to Forks.

I only managed to get a few hours of sleep that night as my mind was buzzing with questions I couldn't suppress.

This ended up as my routine for the next week. Go to school, race home, read some of the books, bed and then rinse and repeat until I had managed to read all 4 of the books that were mysteriously given to me. I took me a little over a week to finish reading all of them and by the end I knew three things for certain.

One – That these books are some sort of future prediction of my life if I move to Forks.

Two – I was given these books for a reason, of what I had yet to figure out.

Three – even though I had never met him, I was already in love with Edward Cullen, a possible fictional vampire who just happens to live in Forks too.

* * *

I lay vertically on my bed watching my cream ceiling as if it held the answers I wanted so much. I'd been putting off moving to Forks for a month now from when I should have in the books, in that time I had read the books, cover to cover, at least 3 times. I was well and truly obsessed; I tried to memorize everything about that life, about Edward as I could. If I was honest with myself, the life in the book was an ideal life; I had good friends, a great new family, the love of my life and a little miracle of a child. The only problem was that it was so perfect, in a world of vampires and other super-naturals it wasn't to unimaginable to think that someone can send something into the past but to send it to me is something… well only I'd do. So if I sent the books than there is obviously something I need to do but what?

I open to the back of Breaking Dawn and ran my small fingers over the ellipse at the end, _Maybe the stories not finished?_ I questioned. I was a bit confused as to why I'd only get some of the story but I locked away that concern for now in light of other, more pressing ones.

_What could possibly have gone wrong? There vampires! They're almost indestructible; the only danger to them is from the Volturi and… _I stopped myself, the Volturi! They were the biggest threat to the Cullens, and in the book, last time they met it wasn't all smiles and laughs. Aro did seem like the type to hold a grudge, and if that is true then that might be enough of a reason to try and change things.

I spent the next few days contemplating the Volturi and other threats to the Cullens such as the Wolves, the Nomads and the Romanians trying to decide which would be the most likely culprit but in the end I decided it didn't matter. The fact is that I have been given a chance to change the future, I just had to work out how.

This question filled my head over the next week, _what to change?_ During this time, Phil had been offered a more permanent position on the Florida minor league baseball team after his try outs went so well, Renee and me were to be moving down there in the next few days to the house she'd found on the beach. I was still undecided if I should move to Forks or not, and then it hit, what all the threats to the Cullen's had in common, me. I increased tension between the Quileute tribe and the Cullen's by becoming a vampire, I caused the Nomad James and his coven to track me across states, I was the one he needed to gather witnesses to protect Renesmee drawing the attention of the Romanians, and I was the one who fascinated the Volturi so they went after the Cullens.

It was all because of me!

I had caused so much harm to the Cullens unintentionally and if I moved to Forks who's to say that it won't all happen again?

I now know what I have to do, I have to change everything about this future just to be safe, I have to stay away to protect them, to protect the family I would dream about having for the rest of my days, to protect Edward who I love even at a far. I won't move to Forks because if I never meet the Cullens, then I can't ruin their eternal lives.

I would have to stay away knowing that I could be giving up my happiness but that's what you do for the people you love, you make sacrifices for them. I would move to Florida with Renee and Phil and then once settled I will send the Cullens a letter warning them about the possible future threats that could await them, just in case me staying away doesn't solve the problem.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

This is sort of a trial piece; depending on the responses I get I will either continue this story or one of the other many that I have planned.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

My exams are done, although I'm currently in my hotel in Barbados, I should be able to start actually writing this now so expect updates!

FYI most of this story will be in Bella's POV as I'm not amazing at Edwards as you might be able to tell from this chapter xD, but I will use it for some scenes.

**Chapter 2**

Edward POV

I walked through our front door after another unspectacular day at the local high school, 'Forks High'. Fork's is a small town in the rainy state of Washington where, under a near constant cloud cover, me and family, who are vampires, live. It's nothing special, there are corner shops, a post office, and a small group of shops but no way nearly enough to quench my sisters Alice thirst for shopping.

I love my family, they're my only relief from my depressing existence; I sometimes wondered if I was meant for this life of blood and immortality but it's the hand I was dealt. My family, mainly Emmett always accuse me of being moody but they couldn't understand my pain even if they wanted too; not that I blamed them for my predicament but they all had found their partner, lover and mate for life while I have been alone longer than anyone. It might not be that bad but I was consonantly surrounded by their love, the whispers between one another, the thoughts of love and passion overwhelming me, it was like rubbing it in my face every minute of every day that I was alone. Maybe I wasn't meant to find love, maybe I was too broken for anyone to love.

Esme, the ever optimist always tried to convince me that the love of my life was out there but over the decades, I'd been losing hope until now where I lived for my family and nothing else, they're all I have in this world and without them I would be nothing, no one, but I still hold a sliver of hope that one day, I'll find her.

I started picking up on some interesting thoughts as I entered our house, so I joined my family who were all currently gathered in the living room focused on an unopened letter as best as I could work out. They were so fixated on it that they barely registered I had arrived, except for Carlisle who as ever, gave me a warming smile.

"We've been waiting for." Carlisle told me indicating to the letter, clearly this was something concerning the whole family. _We thought it best to wait as it was addressed to you_, he told me silently.

"What's so special about this letter." It may be rare he got mail but it wasn't ever a cause of family concern.

Emmett sniggered trying and failing to hold in a fit of laughter, "Alice is having difficultly seeing what's inside, apparently it's _'fuzzy.'_" He lets more laughter slip, and Alice 'harrumphed'. Alice had never had problems with seeing the future, they may be laughing on the outside but I could hear the slight fear that they hid deep in their mind, we relied on Alice so much that if something was wrong, it could be catastrophic.

"Emmett…" Esme scolded him like a child, and he reacted in a similar fashion by pouting.

_Why can't I see?,_ Alice thoughts waged war on each other, I was surprised they hadn't just opened it, it wasn't as if opening someone else's mail was the worse law they'd broken.

"Open it." Alice commanded me. She may be small, and remind me of a pixie but when she wanted something, you either stepped aside or helped her; never got in her way. I took the letter from her waiting hand and was a bit nervous as the family eyed me expectedly. I looked into Alice's mind once more to check the future but all I could see was blurred colours and what can only be best described as static.

I carefully broke the seal of the envelope and took out a folded piece of paper, it was a letter addressed to all the Cullen's_. Strange,_ I mused_, why send it to me if it wasn't just for my eyes only, it would have made more sense to send it to Carlisle as he is the head of our family._

"It's a letter." I said and I could feel everyone puzzlement over it, anti-climactic or what.

"Read it to us, son." Carlisle encouraged. I mentally heard Rosalie groan, _why do I need to listen to this._

I opened the letter and began to read it contents.

"_Dear Cullen's. _

_I know you don't know who I am and I know you may have questions but I think it's best if all you know is I'm a friend. You don't need to believe me but I ask you only consider what I offer._

_I know what you are._

_I won't write it in case this letter doesn't reach you but I know all about you, your history, the Treaty with Wolves, the Volturi, your 'vegetarian diet'; even your favourite meal, Emmett's is grizzly bears, Edwards is Mountain lion. I even know something's you don't know about yourself yet."_

I stopped reading as I gaged my family reaction, their faces where shocked, their minds where manic trying to run down every possibility, I'll admit I was curious as to who this mystery person was but frankly I wasn't worried, It could be one of Carlisle's old friends playing a trick on us, maybe Alistair, there were quite a few people who could know that about us.

"Go on." Carlisle urged, he was less curious and more worried that this could constitute a thread to his family. I continued.

"_You're probably wondering who or what I am by now and how I know all this, the truth is … complicated. For starters I'm human and before you wonder, no I'm not psychic. A few weeks ago I received four books that I found out are a foretelling of a version of future events if I moved to Forks. I have taken this as a warning and have taken measures to hopefully change the future for the better, such as me staying away._

_I send this letter to you not to worry you, but to warn you against problems you will face._

_The first being to simplest, soon after you get this, a group of three nomads of your kind will be entering unknowingly into your territory, not only will they hunt in town, they are extremely dangerous to you. I would suggest not provoking any conflict with them at all but if it does come down to it, kill them all for if any live they'll exact a painful vengeance against you. James is a powerfully tracker, he will try to manipulate you. Victoria, his mate, has a talent for evasion, in the books it took almost 2 years to kill her by which time she had amassed an army of new-borns, Jasper knows how dangerous this is. Laurent is less of a threat but still be careful. You may not understand, but Alice should not be present for the meeting; it concerns her human past._

_Secondly you also need to worry about the __Quileutes__, I know you think all the shape-shifters are gone but they are returning; they will always return in the presence of your kind, even if you stick to your diet. Sam Uley is the current Alpha of what I can only guess is a pack of three but it's growing, Jacob Black is the true Alpha but doesn't and won't believe the legends until he turns. Make sure you are at least on speaking terms with the tribe as the pack will hate you, also you may need their help to overcome the final and biggest threat to you._

_The Volturi. I know you don't fear them as Alice can see any danger and Carlisle is on friendly terms with Aro, but he is trying to 'collect' talents such as Edwards and Alice; just ask Eleazar in Alaska. They will do anything to add them to the Guard which includes killing the rest of you. My advice would be to stay going unnoticed but when they do find out, and they will, call upon the Wolves and your friends to stand by you._

_I know this is a lot to take in; it was for me. I hope what I've done will advert any suffering you might have injured but I ask you to be vigilant against my warnings. In an effort to show my friendship, I will tell you this, Alice had a sister, Cynthia Brandon. Alice, near the end of her life was put in a psychiatric ward somewhere in Biloxo, Mississippi as she was catching glimpses of the future even when she was human. Her maker, saved her but caught the attention of a tracker, one you will soon meet – James. To save Alice he turned her; in response James killed him. Beware, he will recognise Alice. _

_I hope I've answered most of your questions but I'm afraid I don't know a lot of the how and why of this all. I wish you happiness._

_With eternal love,_

_Your friend."_

The silence was deafening, even their minds were unusually quiet which made this whole situation even more creepy.

"OK. Would someone tell me what the hell _that_ was!" Emmett demanded of no one in particular.

"Carlisle what are we to make of this?" Esme asked worriedly but her voice still made it sound sweet and soft. Carlisle thoughts were strange, I'd never seen him so stumped by a problem before, it made me start to get concerned too, Carlisle was always the last one to panic.

"I'm not sure." He said simply with forced calm. "We can't do anything until we know if what we're being told is true or not, I hope it isn't but I won't dismiss the possibility." He directed Jasper to look into the clue about Alice's human life, Alice to look further ahead and see if the Nomads where passing through while he called up the tribes leader to arrange a meet for tonight.

Alice was the first one with answers, I saw the vision with her, Two male and one female vampire nomads running through the fog in the forests just outside Forks, their eyes bright red, they would have had to been feeding recently. The letter was right, at least about this which also severed to make me even more curious as to who sent that letter.

When Alice shared with Carlisle, Esme gave him quick look of concern. _My family is at risk, maybe we should move early, I could redecorate the house in England._ I smiled at her, trying to easy her worry, it worked somewhat. _Your right Edward dear, it' too early for all that._

It took Jasper almost two hours to find out what he need but when he told everyone, Alice nervously snuggled into his side, it was the same result, the letter was right. He briefly explained how Alice' parents put her there and that she had a little sister but she was declared dead long before Alice actually was. When Jasper was done he was whispering comforting words to his wife reminding her that even though her parents left he never would, and neither would the family. It was true, we all loved Alice, even when we wanted to strangle her. It amazed me how anyone wouldn't want to be her family, she may have more than her fair share of quirks but you couldn't help loving her.

Later that night as we went out to meet the heads of the _Quileute_ tribe, I knew in my heart that the letter was going to be right again. While running to the border line, I tuned out everyone else's thoughts leaving just mine. _Who was this person? They know so much about us but we know nothing about them. Some uncharted place of his body was tugging at my mind telling it to quench my curiosity and find them, my mind fought it, but my heart won. I would find this mystery person._

Alice halted in her tracks and I followed suit a few meters a head, I saw her eyes glaze over and when I open my mind back up to hers she was having a solid vision. I strolled up to a blue door on what seemed to be a perfectly ordinary house and knocked three times, after a moment, the door opened to a beautiful women, about my physical age, long brown hair and what I could only imagine with skin as soft as silk. Her eyes widened as she saw me, and then the vision became blurred and cut off.

I looked at Alice confused; that must be who I was going to find, but she didn't look like the type to have the power of predictions but what bothered him more is her eyes when she saw me, was it Fear? Recognition? Surprise? Even more questions I had to have answered, I needed to find her, it was something primal deep within me driving my curiosity; for some reason I had to know.

I have to know _her_.

We caught up to the family who were waiting patiently at the border for both us and our guests, we filled them in quickly but before we could discuss it, the Wolves arrived.

Three Wolves emerged from the woods growling slightly at us positioned in an arrow head. Three Wolves, just like the letter had said. Following them a small group of elderly men and women dressed with ceremonial drapes and clothes.

_Filthy blood suckers._

_Abominations._

_Just let me rip their throat out; let's see how they like it._

_Easy Paul, they outnumber us, they'd win, we wait until we have the advantage._

I could hear their thoughts, it was strange to say the least, the pack mind was fascinating; I could focus on one of them and yet still read all their thoughts. Interesting.

"Greetings Friends." Carlisle greeted them.

"Why have you called this meet Cullen." One of the men said ignoring any sort of greeting or friendly introduction.

"Well we were told that some of your tribe were shifting again, it would appear our information was correct. Also we wanted to know if the Treaty is still intact." Carlisle replied talking for all of us, not showing any outward signs of recognising the insult but I knew he had.

"Who told you!" A man in a wheelchair demanded. _We were trying to keep our pack a secret from them, strike when they don't expect it._ I could hear his thoughts; they weren't very flattering about us, mostly schemes to wipe us out.

"We got an anomalous letter. It also warned us of Nomadic vampires who will be entering Forks by the end of the week, they won't share our diet. We will try to deal with them but you should be on the lookout too."

"We can handle it ourselves." The first man replied rather hot headily thinking we were insulting them, if he wanted to die for pride then so be it, I'd let him.

"Not that it breaks the treaty, but a suspicious mind would question why you didn't tell us the pack had returned." Carlisle told them, slightly threateningly but also showing that he wouldn't take any action against it. The pack, was one of the few threats a vampire actually had to take notice of, they could tear us limb from limb, but we're just as strong and our venom is poison to them.

_Just give the word Sam, let me teach this arrogant leach a lesson he won't ever forget._ I could hear the thoughts of one of the Wolves, he was picturing ripping Carlisle head off. I growled at them, a deep instinctive growl but that only caused the _mongrels_ to bark back but we all stayed where we were, this was supposed to be a peaceful meeting after all.

"The Treaty holds; that's all that matters. For how long will depend on you." The man in the wheelchair, I had just learned his name was Billy Black from another's thoughts, spoke and then turned to leave where he was soon followed first by the tribe leaders than by the _dogs_.

* * *

Back at the house, we all sat down in our large living room, waiting silently for Carlisle verdict on what to do next.

"It's been a strange day for all of us. It appears that the Letter is genuine, everything it has said has started happening."

"Except the Volturi, which is the greatest danger to us. Jasper interrupted_. This mystery woman might have shed light on Alice's past and other events but I refuse to accept this mortal danger we're supposed to be. _

"Yes… but given what we know so far, I think it would be a mistake to assume it wrong, I have to admit it does sound an awful like something that Aro would do. We're going to be extra cautious for a while until this blows over. We can't risk not to." Esme took her husband's hand and gave it a slight squeeze to reassure him. Everyone, except Rosalie seemed to be in agreement with Carlisle, at least from what I could tell from their current thoughts.

"Have you all forgotten the elephant in the room!" Rosalie shouted at us. "There's a human out there that knows about us, Just imagine what the Volturi would do to _us_ if they ever found out." She gestured outward in no particular direction. Most of family imagined being torn apart, but Emmett of course didn't trend like the rest of us and pictured himself siting upon a mound of the Volturi's dismantled bodies with a toothpick in his mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed, relaxing the tension in the room.

"We need to find her, and silence her, and we need to do it now!" Rosalie continued, slapping Emmett's arm to shut him up.

"No!" I shouted back her with more aggression than I had known for decades. Everyone was silent around me watching me as if expecting me to explode any minute. I wasn't sure why I was so adamant that this stranger remained unharmed all I knew was it felt right. Thankfully my loving mother stepped in.

"I don't think she means us any harm Rose, if she did than why send us the letter at all, why alert us to her presence."

"It's all our lives on the line, we can't risk it." Rosalie said in a low voice betraying her frustration.

"Edwards already decided to go and check it out, make sure we're all safe." Alice contributed cheerfully as if she knew something that the rest of us didn't, I tried to dig it out of her mind but she blocked me with some _intimate_ thoughts about Jasper that had me reeling.

"She's right babe, we're probably getting worked up over nothing, in a week or so we'll all be laughing about this." Emmett tried to soothe his mate, it worked partly as she relaxed into his big bear like arms but I could read her thoughts_. Don't screw this up Edward, Our life's hard enough without the Volturi._

I lifted the letter up, running my fingers over the 'Florida' first class stamp. "I'll track down the address tonight by hacking the Post Office systems and trace the route of this letter, than I should be able to work out when this letter was posted and work out where she lives. If all goes to plan, I'll leave tomorrow."

"Very well son, we'll handle our end here, just be careful. We don't know anything about her; she could be hostile and extremely dangerous."

_**A/N:**_

Please Review and give me feedback on how you think the story is progressing so far or my writing style. Feel free to criticise any mistakes I've made =).


End file.
